Dulce Navidad Vengativa
by Naomi-chian
Summary: Los tres tenían una mirada maliciosa en sus ojos. Cada uno tomo un instrumento de la mesa – que estaba al frente de ellos – y salieron de la habitación. Un lindo regalo para sus amigos y un momento de diversión – y dinero – para ellos. SxS YxR GxB GxS PxP


_**Dulce Navidad Vengativa**_

_**por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Pokemon Special le pertenecen sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p>Los tres tenían una mirada maliciosa en sus ojos. Cada uno tomo un instrumento de la mesa – que estaba al frente de ellos – y salieron de la habitación. Un lindo regalo para sus amigos y un momento de diversión – y dinero – para ellos.<p>

-.-.-.-.-

Uno puso un banco a mitad de la puerta, otro se subia en el y el ultimo le paso el muérdago, para finalmente clavarlo en el marco de la puerta. Se bajo y se escondió en uno de los arbustos al frente de la puerta. Los tres – Wally, Esmerald y Dia – sacaron una filmadora y esperaron. El momento de diversión iniciaría con la primera pareja que entrara por esa puerta.

-.-.-.-.-

Los primeros en pasar por la puerta fueron Ruby y Sapphire. El chico llevaba entre sus brazos una caja – que se veía pesada – mientras que la chica salvaje – como le llamaba Dia – caminaba de lo mas alegre. Tocaron la puerta y esperaron a que le abrieran.

Fue Sapphire la que descubrió la pequeña planta encima de la puerta. Inmediatamente Ruby se sonrojo he intento cambiar de tema. La chica salvaje fue la que tomo la iniciativa. Cogio la caja y la puso aun lado. Se lanzo a los brazos de su amigo y le dio un dulce beso en la nariz.

Ruby no pudo con tantas emociones y termino desmayado. Sapphire hizo un puchero. Yellow les abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo. La chica salvaje le dijo que no había pasado nada, tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo jalo al interior de la casa.

-.-.-.-.-

Los tres chicos sonrieron, tal vez no era lo que buscaban, pero serviría. A esperar a su siguiente victima.

-.-.-.-.-

Ella se quejaba de que no la ayudaba y el solo le dijo que les había dado el gimnasio para hacer su fiesta navideña. Hizo un puchero y miro hacia otro lado. Green toco la puerta – había olvidado la llave dentro – y Blue se paro detrás de él. Fue ella la que se dio cuenta del muérdago. Sonrio como un niño haciendo una travesura. Dejo la caja a un lado y lo llamo. El confiado volteo.

Sintio como su camisa era jalada hacia la chica molesta – como suele decirle casi siempre –, para luego notar como unos labios se unian a los suyos. Blue al separarse sonrio victoriosa. Su pequeña travesura había funcionado. Green al principio se quedo en shock, luego puso una cara de enfado. Ahora el fue quien se lanzo a los labios de su acompañante.

Ambos se separaron al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Lograron actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada. Por el momento, claro esta.

-.-.-.-.-

Ahora en los tres había una sonrisa macabra y picara. ¡Que material habían conseguido con Blue y Green! ¡Hasta con extra! Sacaron la memoria – que estaba llena – y pusieron otra. A esperar a la próxima pareja.

-.-.-.-.-

Pearl decía bromas y Platina reia – Wally y Esmerald tuvieron que taparle la boca a Dia, ya que temian que siguiera la broma de su compañero –. A ambos se le veía divertidos. Al llegar a la puerta, Platina toco la puerta. Pearl miro hacia arriba – pensando en una nueva broma –, fue ahí cuando noto el muérdago. Dio un pequeño salto y Platina lo noto, por lo cual también miro arriba, y – al igual que Pearl – dio un pequeño brinco.

Los dos se pusieron nerviosos. Uno se rascaba la nuca y otra jugaba con sus manos. Ambos se pusieron aun mas nerviosos, cuando cruzaron la mirada. Pearl fue quien tomo la iniciativa, acerco su rostro a la de su compañera y le dio un dulce e inocente beso en la mejilla. Ella se puso roja. Intento cubrir su sonrojo estirando su sombrero hacia abajo. Blue abrió la puerta y los vio nerviosos. No pudo evitar decir uno de sus picaros y maliciosos comentarios. El rostro de los dos estaba mas rojo que un tomate.

-.-.-.-.-

Su material había sido demasiado dulce y cursi. Oh bueno, serviría.

-.-.-.-.-

Gold renegaba, Crys lo ignoraba. Eso era lo de siempre. Al llegar a la puerta Gold golpeo la puerta con la punta de su pie. Como siempre, Crys lo regaño. El esta vez la ignoro, miro hacia arriba y fue cuando descubrió el muérdago. Sonrio para si, tenia una nueva formar de hacer callar a Crys.

Se acerco a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Ella inmediatamente callo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Gold sonrio, logro su cometido. Green les abrió la puerta y se quedo mirando a la pareja. Gold levanto su dedo pulgar y entro. El líder de gimnasio no comprendió. Espero a que Crys pasara, pero lo único que recibió fue un grito y un gran sermón, que al parecer iba a Gold. Nunca los comprendería.

-.-.-.-.-

El material había sido demasiado travieso y arriesgado, en opinión de Esmerald. Nadie besaba a Crys y quedaba sin un golpe o con el tímpano reventado. Oh sentía lastima por Gold, de seguro ahora estaría siendo gritado por su profesora. Pero bueno, asi era Gold de lanzado.

-.-.-.-.-

Kotone, prima de Crys, había decido pasar las fiestas con la familia de ella. Para su suerte, se le había asignado como guía a Silver, ya que su prima se encontraba ocupada con el Profesor Oak y con la organización de la fiesta. Ella sonrio, ya que de cierta forma le gustaba el chico. De niña siempre había tenido una fascinación por los chicos serios. Echenle la culpa a todos los mangas que leia. Mientras hacían turismo, ellos serian los encargados en comprar los suministros de comida. Yellow pensó que ninguno de ellos tenia experiencia en comprar alimentos, por lo que se ofreció a acompañarlos. Silver – que sentía cierto cariño por la rubia, por la ayuda en la búsqueda de su padre – le dijo que no se preocupara. Años de vivir solo le había dado la experiencia mas que necesaria. Kotone escucho un "doki" en sus oídos, cada vez le gustaba mas ese chico.

Al terminar el turismo y las compras, regresaron al gimnasio, donde sabían que estarían todos. Silver llevaba las bolsas mas pesadas – ya que si de algo había aprendido de Blue era a ser caballero – y ella solo una que se veía ligera, mientras hablaba de los bonitos que eran los pokemon de esa región. Al llegar a la puerta, los espias se pusieron en marcha. Kotone hablaba hasta que vio el muérdago sobre la puerta. ¡Oh! Ahí estaba otra vez el doki. Sus manos empezaron a sudar y pudo notar como su rostro cambiaba de color – ya que su rostro se puso mucho mas caliente – las imágenes de un beso con el pelirrojo la hicieron sentir ams nerviosa, cosa que Silver noto. Miro hacia arriba y la bajo de inmediato. Trato de ocultar su rostro en la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello, en sus mejillas a penas se notaba un sonrojo. Le agradaba la chica, no lo negaba, pero su orgullo le impedía decirlo.

Kotone se armo de valor y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Al alejarse, dijo un nervioso gracias, claro sus mejillas estaban rojas, al igual que sus orejas. Cuando quizo responderle, la puerta se abrió y mostro a Gold. El los noto nerviosos, por lo cual no pudo evitar molestarlos. Silver miro de mala manera a Gold y lo empujo contra la puerta, pero como caballero, hizo primero que pasara Kotone.

-.-.-.-.-

Habia sido… no había palabras para expresarlo. ¿Buen material? Si, si lo era, pero tendrían que evaluarlo, ya que Silver casi ni había actado. Al menos se crearía un rumor. Solo una pareja mas y la misión estaría terminada. ¿Cuántos platos de comida compraria? Se preguntaba Dia. Esmerald contaba en su mente cuantas piezas de robot compraría para su nuevo invento y Wally… oh bueno el si lo hacia por maldad pura. Nadie se olvida de el y quedaba impune.

La ultima pareja era Red y Yellow. Solo necesitaban un buen – pero excelente – material, para ellos. Los rumores de una posible relación entre los dos, ya había recorrido todo Kanto y Johto. Por lo que solo necesitan algo que confirmara ese rumor y que mejor que el muérdago. Escucharon la puerta abrirse y ellos tomaron su posición.

-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían terminado la decoración y comida, solo faltaban algunos invitados, como los nuevos Dex Holders de Tesselia. Red llevaría a Yellow a su casa y de paso se quedaba a cenar con ella. Su tio regreso a Johto por las fiestas, le ofreció que la llevara, pero ella amablemente se negó. Queria pasar esas fiestas con su amigos.

Red abrió la puerta del gimnasio y espero a que Yellow saliera. Ella al momento de salir se abrazo con los brazos. La nieve comenzaba a caer y la temperatura bajaba mas y mas. Respiro sobre sus manos para darle mas calor, Red la vio y tomo una de sus manos. Ella inmediatamente se sonrojo. El puso su mano – y la de el – en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Yellow lo miro y sonrio. Fue ella quien vio el muérdago. Su rostro enrojo aun mucho mas, es mas sintió sus orejas arder y sus manos sudar. Red lo noto y levanto la mirada. El al menos disimulaba un poco su nerviosismo. Yellow cerro sus ojos con fuerza y con todo el valor que junto en ese momento. Le dio un timido beso en la mejilla. El se quedo estatico, no sabia como reaccionar. Despues de unos segundos, el sonrio y abrazo con fuerza a la pequeña. Adoraba su timidez, pero a la vez la detestaba. Oh bueno asi era ella y asi la queria.

-.-.-.-.-

Otro material dulce, servia, pero no confirmaba el rumor. Al menos sus amigos estarían en primera plana del periódico y en los noticieros por un buen tiempo. Ellos tendrían el dinero para sus necesidades. Oh que buenos tiempos se venían.

-.-.-.-.-

Solo pasaron unos días y el fruto de su arduo trabajo salió a la luz. Television, periódico y reporteros en cada casa de sus amigos. De alguna manera lograron juntarse en el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde. Ahí había un alboroto. Crys, Gold, Blue, Green querían matar al chismoso. Silver y Kotone estaba en shock. Red, Yellow, Pearl y Platina jugaban con sus dedos.

Wally, Esmerald y Dia devoran la comida. Wally sonrio, puede que no sea un Dex Holder, pero tenia la suficiente fuerza y poder – con el entrenamiento que había tenido hace un tiempo – para igualarse a uno. Tal vez asi aprendieran sus amigos a que no deben olvidarlo.

* * *

><p>No me lo tienen que decir... se que Wally me salio muy OCC y muy "malvado", pero no queria meter a un personaje y tambien queria que salieran todoooos los Dex Holders, se que Wally no es, pero deberian considerarlo, por todas las acciones que ha hecho. Y bueno este es mi regalito de Navidad para ustedes. Espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por su lectura. Cuidense!<p>

**_Naomi-chian_**


End file.
